


Bound Together

by Missy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Making Out, Romance, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Psyche bathes under a waterfall.  Cupid comes to join her.





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

Dunked in the warmth of the stream, she lets out a sound of satisfaction. 

No one had explained that even on Olympus, one’s hands and feet could become extraordinarily dirty. But life as a goddess wasn’t much different from life in Greece – it was only the human simplicity of existence among her sisters and parents that she missed.

Psyche sighed and combed her nails through her long, thick hair. Her skin smelled of ambrosia now, and her hair – well, it still smelled like Cupid, but that couldn’t be helped until she conjured up some shampoo.

Which was, to her surprise, still a difficult act. Magic of the gods did not come easy to one who had a mortal body, still, within the echoing chambers of her mind. 

She knew Cupid was there before she could feel his warm skin or hear his breath in her ear.

“I did want to join you,” he said. Cupid’s wings fluttered on either side of her body, drying her hair. “But you seemed deep in thought.”

She leaned back into him. “I will never be too lost for you to find again,” she vowed. For she knew that was his fear in the end – that she would disappear, leave him, and things would return to the way things were before her ascension.

In his arms she turned, and toward his lips she fell. He was hard and soft against her, in ways that were still new and alarming – belonging less to the shadow monster who had courted her and this laughing man who could make a joke of anything, even the lovers he paired.

Psych did not need to be bound by fruit to her husband. She did not require trickery to be called to his side.

Let them have their pomegranates. She would come to him with no lies between them again, no falsehoods.


End file.
